Conventional highchairs have elevated seats that provide a child seat at a more convenient height allowing a parent to more easily feed or otherwise care for a child. On a standard highchair, the highchair seat is elevated on relatively long legs as compared to a standard chair for use by an adult. Such highchairs may also include a tray that may be fixed, removable or hingedly attached.
Other highchairs, referred to as hook-on highchairs, comprise a frame with a table edge receiving portion and a permanently attached seat. The table edge receiving portion may be slid over a table edge to provide support for the highchair to allow a child to eat or play at a table. When installed on a table edge, the hook-on high chair does not have legs that reach to the floor but is supported from the table itself. Various embodiments of hook-on highchairs are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,539; 4,568,120; 4,863,216; 6,736,451; and 7,621,592.
In addition, conventional strollers may include a stroller frame with releasable connectors and a removable seat that allows a traditional stroller seat to be removed from the stroller frame and replaced with a bassinet, a car seat, or other child carrying seat, for example. Further, some car seats may comprise a base portion that may be secured to the seat of a car by a seat belt and/or other straps attached to the car. As such, car seat may be removably secured to the car seat base. This allows the parent flexibility to easily move the child in the car seat directly onto the stroller frame without removing the car seat base from the car or removing the child from the car seat. The car seat may be simply moved from the car base and installed on the stroller base without disturbing the child.
However, this convenience is not available when a parent wishes to move a child from the stroller to a highchair. Currently, hook-on highchairs have permanently attached seats that add to the weight and size of the hook-on highchair. Therefore, there currently exists a need for a hook-on highchair frame that allows a stroller seat, car seat, or other child seat to be attached so a parent does not have to carry a highchair with them when they go to a restaurant, errands or visit relatives or friends with their child.
There exists a further need for a hook-on high chair frame that is compatible with a stroller seat or a car seat providing convenience and a clean hygienic seat for a child.